


Electric Sensation

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Hangover, House Party, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her eyes screwed shut, Kira remembers bits and pieces of the night before; sees the bright lights flashing across people’s faces and remembers the feeling of the bass-heavy music vibrating through her bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for kirayukiruma on tumblr. I hope you like it!

When Kira slowly opens her eyes in the morning, she instantly regrets doing so and shuts them immediately. With her eyes screwed shut, Kira remembers bits and pieces of the night before; sees the bright lights flashing across people’s faces and remembers the feeling of the bass-heavy music vibrating through her bones.

They’d been there for hours, just dancing together and drinking way too much. It didn’t take long for Kira to realize that Malia couldn’t really handle her alcohol; they’d been at Lydia’s party for almost half an hour and somehow Malia had already drunk her away through four red cups, eahc of them probably filled with vodka.

Kira didn’t mind; she knew that Malia was just trying to have a good time so she drank with her. Sure, she wasn’t having as much as Malia was, but Malia didn’t seem to have a problem with it. At some point in the night (Kira had stopped keeping track of the time around her third drink), Malia had wandered off to get herself something to eat, telling Kira that she was ‘ravishing’ and ‘needed to eat some cake or something before she ate the DJ instead’.

Kira didn’t have a problem with it so she chuckled and nodded and continued to dance by herself, loving the feel of the music vibrating through her ribcage and momentarily causing breaks in her hearing. The upbeat sound of the pop music made her heart thump as she drank down sips of the strawberry flavoured drink in her hand, licking her lips after every sip.

Allison stood across the room tapping her fingers against her arm in sync with the beats in the music. Parties weren’t her favourite thing in the world; her parents had moved around so much when she was a child that she’d rarely had time to make friends and actually get invited to their parties. Being introduced to high school parties without having any previous experience in the area was slightly annoying, but by the time she’d attended three of Lydia’s parties, she’d realized that she wasn’t really missing out on much.

She wondered what Kira was doing alone, dancing by herself instead of dancing with Malia. Allison noticed the drink in Kira’s hand and wondered how much she’d had to drink; the last thing she wanted was for Kira to end up losing Malia when she was half drunk at some high school party.

Seeing as she’d only had half a glass of punch when she was helping Lydia set up, Allison decided that she’d go check on Kira - see if she was okay or if she knew where Malia was. She walked over, pushing her way through the sweaty people who were dancing against each other and finally got to Kira.

Kira noticed Allison walking towards her but she continued to dance, loving the feeling of her body flowing along with the song that was playing.

“Kira, are you okay?” Allison asked, her voice almost drowning in concern.

Somewhere between running her hair through her fingers, Kira nodded at Allison and continued to dance, taking a sip from the bottle in her hand and grinning. “I’m fineee, Allison.”

Allison arched an eyebrow at Kira, worrying about how much she’d had to drink but instead she just nodded at Kira. The last thing she wanted to do was make Kira upset when she was having such a good time.

“You should dance with me,” Kira said to her, reaching out for Allison’s hand.

Before Allison had a chance to respond, Kira is twirling one of her hands in the air along with Allison’s whilst the other one is placed securely on Allison’s hip.

Their bodies moved together like one and it felt as if they were the only people in the room. It didn’t matter that Malia was dancing with someone else, Kira was having the time of her life with Allison and that was all that mattered.

Kira tries opening her eyes again, now almost fully aware of what happened last night; she remembers getting tired and asking Allison to carry her to one of the spare rooms in Lydia’s house. Allison had carried her up the stairs and put her down on the bed in the guest room before she asked if Kira wanted some water.

Right now, Kira is really regretting not asking for that water. She sits upright and feels an instant pang of pain in her head. Her first reaction is to go to the toilet before she accidentally pukes up all of the floor of Lydia’s guest room but she doesn’t feel sick; she only feels a heavy headache coming on (which she decides is better than being physically sick).

When Kira looks over at Allison on the other side of the bed, blankets curled loosely around her sleeping form, she smiles and tucks the end of the blanket under her shoulder. Kira makes her way downstairs, head pounding as she takes each step down the staircase. She sees Lydia in the kitchen, spatula in one hand and frypan in the other. The sweet scent of freshly cooked pancakes flows through the house; which to Kira’s surprise is spotless.

“You’ve already cleaned up?” Kira asks, sitting down on one of the bench stools.

Lydia flips and pancake over and chuckles. “It’s already mid day, Kira. My parents will be home in a few hours. I figured you and Allison would wake up soon so I made some pancakes.”

Kira nods slowly, remembering the headache that’s almost coming at her full-force. “Do you have any painkillers?”

“Hangover?” Lydia asks.

“Yeah,” Kira replies.

Lydia flicks on the coffee machine and opens up a bottle of painkillers, placing the right amount in front of Kira.

“Wait until you’re coffee’s ready; they’ll go down easier and the coffee will do you some good,” She explains.

Kira thanks her and at the same time she hears the sound of footsteps coming from the staircase. She turns around to see Allison standing at the foot of the staircase, tying her messy yet beautiful hair into a bun before she sits down beside Kira at the kitchen bench.

“Do you have a hangover too?” Lydia asks, grinning at Allison.

Allison shakes her head. “Not really; I didn’t drink an ocean of alcohol.”

Knowing that she’s talking about her, Kira chuckles and  buries her head in her hands, feeling embarrassed.

“Hey,” Allison says, nudging her, “You had a good time, right?”

Kira nods.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
